Existing internal combustion devices promote engine shut-down in the event of a failure in engine oil pressure, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,946. The engine shut-down function results in a complete shut-down which requires a repriming of the fuel system before the vehicle can be moved by its own power. Additionally, such engine shut-down systems require valves, switches, gauges, relays and coils. These component ports are subject to corrosion and malfunction which results in a inoperative system.